happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bunky Cave Friends
Bunky Cave Friends is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode takes place millions of years ago and shows characters as cavemen and cavewomen. Roles Starring *Cro-Marmot Featuring *Sniffles *Lumpy *Cuddles *Toothy *Lifty & Shifty Appearances *Giggles *Petunia *Flaky *Handy *Nutty *Mime *Disco Bear *Russell *The Mole *Pop & Cub *Flippy *Splendid *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Truffles *Josh *Bongo *T-Rexxy *Ulysses Plot In a prehistoric town, pterodactyl Splendid perches on a cave roof and crows like a rooster. Cro-Marmot throws a rock at the pest to scare him off. After putting on his loincloth, Cro-Marmot goes out for a walk. Cuddles and Toothy play baseball with a rounded rock and their clubs. Unfortunately, they accidentally hit Cro-Marmot and he chases them growling. Meanwhile, Lumpy watches a painting on a TV-shaped rock and laughs. Sniffles hushes him as he is on the verge of a new invention. Writing down a bunch of formulas on a cave wall, Sniffles invents the wheel. Lumpy stupidly pushes it and sends it rolling. A few feet away, Cub draws in the sand until the wheel runs him over. Pop is shocked at first but gets hungry and eats Cub's remains. Sniffles and Lumpy chase after the rock as Cro-Marmot watches. Suddenly the wheel rolls toward Cro-Marmot and he runs for his life. The wheel finally smashes into a bigger rock and creates fire from the impact. Everyone gathers to witness this new discovery and Lumpy curiously tries to grab it, only to burn his arm. He hits his arm against a rock several times until cutting it off. Lumpy smells his roasted arm and chews on it, delighted by the taste. Sniffles' eyes glow at the sight of his latest invention. The cavepeople go around the woods gathering foods to roast. Nutty sticks a twig into a bee hive and collects drops of honey. Cuddles, Toothy, Disco Bear and Handy fight over a brontosaurus carcass. And Russell catches fish using a spear in place of his hand. Cro-Marmot already sits by the fire roasting fruits. However, everyone else shows up and the fire gets difficult to share. Cro-Marmot gets pushed into the fire and he rushes to cool off. Sniffles blows a horn and finally stops the battle. He devises a solution and rubs two rocks together to create another fire. Stomaches growl and Sniffles tries to speed his progress, only to smash his fingers with the rocks. Everybody runs to him in an attempt to eat his fingers, but the fire is soon stolen by Lifty & Shifty. The gang chases, leaving Sniffles to sigh in relief. Sadly, raptors start attacking him. Meanwhile, Cro-Marmot runs up the mountain still on fire, but spots a pile of snow and jumps in. Lifty and Shifty run up the mountain followed by the angry pack of cavepeople. They seek refuge in a dark cave and start embracing the fire. However, something in the darkness pushes them in. It is revealed to be a huge hairy Flippy, who has made a meal out of the raccoons. Millions of years later, Ulysses hikes up the mountain to the pile of snow. After some digging, he unearths a now frozen Cro-Marmot and offers a handshake to him. Moral "You don't have to wait a million years to learn good manners." Deaths #Cub is run over by the wheel. #A brontosaurus died from unknown causes. #Sniffles is eaten by raptors. #Lifty and Shifty are burnt to death by Flippy. Injuries #Lumpy burns and hacks off his arm. #Cro-Marmot is burnt and later frozen to his present-day self. Trivia *This episode is the third to show Cro-Marmot in action (the previous were Dino-Sore Days and Ooga Booga!). This also shows how he got frozen. *Every canon character appears in the form of cavepeople (with Splendid being a pterodactyl). As such they are given accessories like loinclothes, Giggles wears a bone in place of her bow, and Russell has a spear rather than a hook. *This is the second time prehistoric Sniffles appears (first being Blast to the Past) and the first time everyone else appears in their prehistoric forms. *Some cameos in this episode were: **Josh, making a cave painting **T-Rexxy in the background **Bongo and Truffles briefly seen fighting over the fire *This is the debut appearance of Ulysses. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 34 Episodes